


Impatient Much?

by HappyHopes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyHopes/pseuds/HappyHopes
Summary: Loki's been living on Earth for a while now, she's successful and may or may not be married to Steve--it's not a secret or anything, the other avengers just don't seeem to notice--They are about to have their first kid, any time now since the babe is an impatient one.
Relationships: Loki/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Impatient Much?

**Author's Note:**

> So I was stuck in Writer's block for a while and I thought that writing something completely different would get me out of it. Took me a few tries but I think I'm getting there. Without further ado, I hope you enjoy it!

“Timber!” Tony shouts, watching as another building becomes a victim of the Chitauri soldiers. Spotting a civilian in the line of shot, he swoops down to grab her and drops her on a patch of grass.

Hulk goes from chitauri to chitauri, hitting them, listening to Clint’s orders.

They’ve been at it for over twenty minutes when Clint calls out, “Thor, there’s an opening. You can close the portal.”

Thor flies up, calling a bolt of lightning and blasts it towards the portal. The portal shutters and closes, but the Chitauri soldiers don’t drop dead.

“This is different,” Clint says.

“You think?” Tony replies, hitting another chitauri and blowing it up.

From afar, Loki appears. She’s heavily pregnant, breathing in and out through her mouth. She waddles towards the fight, when all of a sudden a government official stops her.

“Excuse me, Ma’am. You have to stay from here.” He says, pointy looking at her belly.

“Please remove your limb from my body before I remove it myself. Trust me, you won’t enjoy that.”

The official laughs, “that’s funny, Ma’am. But this is serious-”

Loki grabs the arm, crushing it until the man in front of her turns red and drops it. She makes it a couple more steps before stopping due to a contraction. Ten minutes apart now. Breathing in, out, in, out, he surveys the place and decides that she could do it here.

Suddenly, all the Chitauri soldiers and leviathans drop dead, leaving all the avengers looking lost. In another blink of an eye, they all disappear. Everything is back into place, like the invasion never happened to begin with. 

The avengers regroup and before they could talk, Steve’s eyes land on Loki. He rushes to meet her, enveloping her in his arms. “Lo, what are you doing here? Are you ok?”

“No, your son is coming and he’s coming now so if you would kindly come witness the birth of your son, that would be very much appreciated.” Loki said with as much snark as she could at the moment.

Steve stares at her for a moment, only to snap out of it when Loki doubles over, another contraction going through her, this time worse than the last. Eight minutes after the last one. He gets her hand and guides her through the breathing exercise.

As soon as Loki got her bearings, she transports them to their backyard.

“Let me go grab the supplies. I’ll be back in a minute.” Steve runs into the house, races up the stairs, grabs all the supplies and comes down in five minutes. Helping Loki into the pool, he sits behind her and calls their doctor. “Ok, Lo. Dr. Clare is going to be here in ten minutes tops. She says to relax as best as you can and-”

“I’m relaxed!” She yells.

“Of course, Lo. Sorry.”

Five minutes later, Loki’s contractions are barely three minutes apart and she is dilated and ready to push. “I have to push!”

“Shhhh. Shhh. Dr. Clare isn’t here yet. Can’t you wait?”

“Me!? It’s YOUR son that wants to come out! I have to push!” 

“Oh, it’s my son is he?” Steve jokes.

“Of course it is! Who do you think he got the impatience from? It’s definitely not me.”

Steve settles her and goes to check if she is dilated, “Lo, I think you have to push.”

“YOU THINK!?!?” Loki screams, bearing down and pushing. The babe’s impatience helps and he comes out in four pushes.

Steve catches the babe in his arms, as Dr. Clare arrives frantically with her medical equipment looking flustered. “Lola? Steve? Is that….”

“Lola was fully dilated and she had to push.” He hands her the babe and takes the scissors offered.

A few minutes later, the babe was clean, weighted, given a clean bill of health and swaddled, ready to go in his mother’s awaiting arms.

Peeling back a bit of the cloth, Loki gazes into her newborn son’s eyes, “He’s beautiful.”

“He sure is, just like his mommy.” Steve bends down to kiss Loki on his head.

As if he sensed that he was being talked about, the babe opened his eyes. He blinked, taking in the world, not making a noise.

“Blue eyes. Do you think he’ll stay that way?”

“No, I hope he gets your green.”

“He’s so small. So tiny.”

Steve brushes his hands on the babe’s check, “Yeah, he’s a preemie. Impatient little tot.”

The babe let out a loud scream, showing off his lungs. Loki brought him impossibly closer and guided him to her nipple. He took no time to latch and started sucking furiously.

“A preemie but a strong one.”

Loki took her eyes off the babe to look at Steve, “Steven, don’t worry. He’s healthy, strong. Nothing to worry about.”

“I know. It’s just….you know I was plagued with a sickly childhood. I don’t want his t2o be the same.”

“And it won’t. I promise.”

“Thanks, Lo-”

A loud bang sound from downstairs, followed by a crash, and a bunch of other noises.

Loki and Steve looked at each other. Loki looked frightened, “I don’t have my magic right now.”

“It’s ok, Lo. I’ve got this.” He went out the room, closing it behind him. He took the bat off the hook where it stays and held it in front of him. Walking slowly down the stairs, he looked for the culprit. A figure pops appears behind him, he turns around and swings. 

“OUCH!” Thor shouts, “Steve, I thought we were friends?”

“How did you get into my house?”

“We were worried for you.”

“We? Who are we?”

“Why us, Cap! You didn’t forget about us already, did you?” Tony’s voice coming from downstairs. “Now Cap, I’m going to come up. Please don’t hit me, I’m not as unbreakable as our favorite Asgardian.”

Tony appeared moments later, then the rest of the team followed, with Bucky trailing behind.

“Stevie!” Bucky stepped up, giving Steve a hug. He had a balloon in one hand and chocolates in the other, Loki’s favorite. “Are congratulations in order?”

Steve breaks out a dopey smile, “Yes, he was born almost two hours ago.”

Steve leads them to his and Loki’s room. He knocks quietly before opening the door. Inside was Loki and their newborn babe, who looked more awake than before.

“Lolo!” Bucky whisper shouted, “Is that Bucky Jr.?”

“You wish.” Loki said, angling the babe better so that he could see.

“Oh, he’s going to be a heartbreaker. Nothing like Stevie over here when he was young.”

Loki cracked a smile, “He is pretty cute for a newborn.”

“Definitely, I thought for a moment there that I would have to lie to you--”

“Lie to him?” Tony interrupted. “Is that?”

“A baby? Yes, Tony. I’m glad your eyes are still working. Everyone, I’d like you to meet me and Lo’s son, Alexander.”

Tony promptly fainted. Bucky laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment! Say something nice, give me a suggestion. If you want to read something but you don't want to write it, comment and I'll try to write it. Seriously, I want to beat this Writer's block away.
> 
> Hope you guys are staying safe through this time! Bye!


End file.
